No Medicine Could
by chromeluster27
Summary: Every second that passed made letting out her distress tougher for her. Every second of her agony made his heart suffer in excruciating pain. -1896- One-shot.


**Title:** No Medicine Could…

**Author:** chromeluster27

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:** TYL!Hibari/TYL!Chrome -1896-

**Prompt: **1896love (Hibari x Chrome Community) 100 Themes Challenge at LiveJournal - #83. Heal

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Warnings: **OOCness.

**Summary: **Every second that passed made letting out her distress tougher for her. Every second of her agony made his heart suffer in excruciating pain. 1896. One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"… IN MY DREAMS. :p Tell me I'm dreaming, please? Otherwise all rights (and praises as well…) belongs to the awesome Amano Akira-sensei. :D

**A/N**: Hello there! So I decided to make another sorrowful fic for my OTP, Hibari and Chrome *applause*. I came up with this idea because last week, my cute little sister was infected by chickenpox (but don't worry she's perfectly fine now…) and as I saw my mother taking care of her _bam! _Inspiration slapped me on my face. Afterwards, I saw myself in front of my Notebook-chan, typing like a maniac. :D TYL setting. :)

Please enjoy my craziness, minna~!

...

"Why are you asking me to do this stupid task, herbivore?"

"A-ahh! I-if you don't want to do it, i-it's okay, Hibari-san!" The brunette in a formal suit nervously waved his hand in an attempt to brush off the Cloud Guardian's mind his "herbivorous" request.

A murderous glare met the other's big hazel eyes.

_HIEEEEEE! Hibari-san's always scary…_

"Y-you see… uh... you're the only who seem to be available to do this… and well… the other guardians are out on their missions… so…"

"….."

This silence from the former Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee's chairman convinced him to write his Last Will and Testament right here, right now.

"If you want to make me do something like this again, prepare to be bitten to death."

And the Cloud turned away from the young mafia boss and headed straight to the mahogany doors of the office.

The Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi let out a huge sigh of relief at his guardian's reply, taking it as an affirmation on his request to him. All of a sudden, a flying kick came out from nowhere.

"Ouch! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT, REBORN?"

A familiar smirk appeared to the face of the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, as usual, wearing his signature black fedora with his pet chameleon, Leon.

"You call yourself the Vongola boss yet you cannot command your subordinate properly. A no-good's definitely a no-good 'till the end…" He said before jumping on the long desk of the mafia boss.

"Look who's talking! If you want Hibari-san on that job then you should have been the person to talk to him about that!"

"Your family's welfare is a job of the boss, Dame-Tsuna."

"AAAAHHH! Stop talking like that!"

"But, it's great that he responded favorably to your 'command'."

"Wha-? Maybe because of Mukuro's conflict with her that he agreed…"

The baby just nodded slightly.

The brunette sighed, "She needs him…"

…

_That damn herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi… You don't need to ask me to do something like this; there was no need to ask… _

_Knock. Knock._

"C-come i-in…" A weak voice answered. It's not so hard to realize upon hearing the girl's voice that she was sick, and its worse.

The Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya entered the girl's room quietly yet quickly like the wind breeze. He sat beside the bed where the ill girl is resting her burdened body.

The skylark gazed at the weak body in front of him. Her blue hair messed up, that big amethyst eye with traces of agony and that former radiant complexion was now gone, replaced by a pale color of white, comparable to the skin of a corpse. He felt his heart skip a beat at this sight of Chrome Dokuro.

_He's not cherishing you. You're not important to him, why are you so naïve to understand that?_

He noticed that the illusionist was sweating a lot and that urged him to prepare a damp towel and tried to wipe the sweat beads gently off her skin.

"Your fever's worst."

She tried to open her eye slowly to look at the person who just entered her room and spoke to her in such a monotone voice. Her guess was right, it was the fellow Vongola guardian, Hibari Kyoya. And surprisingly, the raven haired man is tending to her. Her lips attempted to curve into a smile.

"Thank you, Kyoya."

_I don't need to hear those words._

Hibari did not move an inch and continued on what he's doing. When he's done dampening her with that towel, he got up from his seat and seconds later he was back with a tray containing medicines and a glass of water.

"Sit."

Chrome heard him command her. No, that tone of voice was not cold, although it remained expressionless yet it warmed her wrecked heart.

She struggled to get up from her bed, but that nausea torturing her head hindered her from doing what she wanted. Of course, the man wasn't stupid enough to realize her dilemma, so he slipped his arm around her for support, while the other arm reached for a spare pillow and placed it on her delicate back.

"T-thank you."

_How many times do you plan to tell me that herbivorous phrase?_

He helped her take her medication. Hibari knew this was the first time Chrome had one since she contracted her fever, because the bottle was untouched. She straightened herself again on the cushy bed.

_You don't deserve to suffer for that pineapple bastard._

"Do you really want to die, herbivore?" The cloud guardian finally broke the silence between them.

Chrome let out a weak chuckle and gradually spoke in a hoarse voice, "Is that really how you greet people 'hello', Kyoya? I really missed that side of yours…"

He narrowed his eyes at the brave answer of the girl. He wondered how she can respond to him that boldly despite of that ailment she has at the moment. He wanted to ask her about something, yet he tried to restrain himself from doing it because it might just make her feel worst than ever. However there was no need for that, for a few moments later Chrome finally gathered all her strength to speak.

"He… he said I wasn't important to him…"

"Just sleep. We can have that topic tomorrow." The skylark muttered in his usual cold way and monotonous voice, yet clearly conveying his deep concern to the blue haired girl.

"I-it tormented me s-so much." Beads of tears starting to well on her lone eye.

Hibari knew how stubborn Chrome is, and he is perfectly aware that it did not matter how many times he told her to stop bringing up the topic, she will continue to voice it out anyway.

A sigh of slight exasperation was heard from him, a sign that Chrome interpreted as "continue speaking".

"T-that day… under the heavy rain… I waited for him…"

_If you will just notice me, I'll never make you wait under the rain like that…_

"T-that d-day… I gathered up all my courage to tell him…"

_I'm so sorry. I don't have all the courage to snatch you back then…_

Every second that passed made letting out her distress tougher for her. Every second of her agony made his heart suffer in excruciating pain.

"You'll never know how happy… happy a-am I to s-see his s-shadows…"

_You'll never know how hard it hit me to allow you dwell in this dark shadows…_

She coughed because of the cold that was an obstacle for her to breathe. He immediately leaned closer to her and caringly patted her messed-up blue hair. He saw the tears flowing out from her agonized eye. He wanted to kill himself for not being able to stop those from flowing out.

Chrome finally gasped enough air for her to continue her narration. Hibari also managed to gasp enough air to ease the throbbing of his heart, and prepare him for the worst.

"I immediately ran to him… He a-asked me why a-am I out at that time… I-it w-was already midnight…"

_Run to me, I would have warmed you in that cold midnight…_

"I told Mukuro-sama, that h-he w-was my everything… That _I love him_…"

_I want to tell you that to me you are everything… I love you…_

'B-but he told m-me h-he does not love m-me back… I was just his t-tool…"

_I'll love you more than you love him…_

Hibari could not bear it anymore. He could not stare at her red eye and light complexion from sadness and frustration.

"Stop it already, Chrome."

She turned her gloomy gaze on the Cloud Guardian, and sniffed lightly before she continued.

"I-I'm sorry… Y-you were t-the o-only one to whom I can confide these feelings t-too… I f-feel so c-cold, i-inside and out…" Her endless sobbing made voicing these out less bearable. Her endless sobbing made listening more complicated for his disarray emotion.

"I f-felt so c-cold that night… I-I'll never f-forget that stabbing look he gave m-me…"

"….."

"I stayed out there, until morning… u-until s-someone f-from that neighborhood found m-me… On the g-ground… helpless…"

_Sorry. I was not there for you._

"They rushed me i-into a hospital, but I w-was s-so b-broken… I i-insisted t-to b-boss to check m-me out of the hospital, c-cause t-this was j-just a c-cold…"

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, as pathetic as ever._

Hibari suddenly interrupted her. "So you really want to die because of him? You're making your worthless life even more worthless."

_He was worthless, not you._

Chrome flashed a weak smile to him. "As c-cruel a-as ever, Kyoya."

She tried to clear her sore throat before saying, "I i-insisted to make them g-get m-me out of t-the hospital…"

"Why?"

"…b-because I b-believe no m-medicine c-could ever h-heal t-this broken heart o-of mine…"

Hibari was stunned because of Chrome's reason. That response made his resolve to crush Rokudo Mukuro stronger, fiercer.

Chrome finally felt the tears flowing harder than ever. She was so bewildered when she felt Hibari's hands on her face, clearing her façade from the tears that continued pouring and as well as from those tears that already dried up. He held the illusionist's cold hands, in an attempt to transfer even a bit of warmth to her broken soul.

"I agree to you, Chrome."

The female guardian widened her visible eye from surprise, did she heard it right? He called her by her name. The way he uttered her name, it was so heartwarming and assuring.

"I think it is finally my time to share some secret to you."

What could that be? Hibari rarely opens up. Chrome always thought that the cloud guardian's mind was just occupied by violence, battles and matters concerning Namimori. She thought this must be something serious, some secret that is close to his heart.

"I have this girl that I love."

_You are the girl that I love with my whole heart._

"I always observed her at a distance. Maybe she never knew I always observed her."

_Now I have my chance to glace at her face closely, but she's now enveloped with sorrow…_

Chrome wondered. She was really surprised that the fierce Cloud who always expressed his hatred of "weak herbivorous feelings" has eventually learned to make his heart function, "Really? Kyoya has finally become a man. That girl must be lucky to have you as her secret admirer."

Hibari just nodded, amused and the same time slightly annoyed the fact that she was so naïve to notice.

"But she loves somebody else. That man, he was her everything. Because of that thought of her, she never knew of my interest upon her."

_I wish she does know now._

"My heart hurts. I want to tell her how much she meant to me, but as long as that man was there, I can never voice out my feelings to her."

_I'm voicing it out to you now. I hope it reaches you._

"But she was badly hurt now and the least I can do was to pat her shoulders and comfort her without knowing my feelings for her."

_I will do more than that starting this moment._

"No medicine can heal this frustration of mine, just like you do Chrome."

_I will not hold back now. I will be the one._

Hibari held her hand tighter. Chrome felt his pain. But she failed to know that the reason was her.

She let out a weak chuckle, "You are unusually talkative today Kyoya. I'm s-so surprised to know your little secret. I suddenly had the urge to share it to the other guardians."

The Cloud Guardian did not even showed a slight change of expression in this joke from the bedridden girl.

"Then I will not think twice and bite you to death if you do spread it."

Chrome formed a curve on her pale lips. A silence that was comparable to eternity followed this statement. Mustering all her strength, she finally spoke, still with that hoarse voice on.

"O-okay Kyoya, I have a good idea."

The skylark felt a stain of enthusiasm in her husky statement. He turns his gray eyes upon her, signaling her to speak.

"L-let's heal t-together, shall w-we?" She flashed that weak smile, yet it told Hibari that she was trying to radiate that usual cheerful smile of hers, that smile that always warmed him up.

A faint smile unconsciously drawn to Hibari's face, he closed his eyes for a moment and then looked again straight to her eye.

"Let's heal together, Chrome."

_I was so happy that you finally allowed me into your world._

"T-thanks, Kyoya. I felt relieved now."

"Then try to sleep now."

"Continue holding my hand, will you?"

"I will never let go of your hand."

_I will never let go of you, now that I have already got you by my side._

The Cloud stared at the Mist who was slowly drifting to a deep slumber.

He held that hand tightly, with those words echoing on his mind.

"_L-let's heal t-together, shall w-we?"_

"_Let's heal together, Chrome."_

The Cloud leaned to the Mist and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, Chrome."

...

**A/N:**Thanks for reading 'till the end! I hope I have made you feel tragic there. XD (despite Kyoya's OOC-ness, sorry if that made you feel awkward…) Well, as always I want to hear from you. Did I screw up? Give me a pineapple (Review or comment) before you close this tab, please? *winks her eye adorably to you* I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
